danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick James Lowell
Patrick "Pat" James Lowell (パトリック・ジェームズ・ローウェル Patrick James Lowell) is one of the main characters in the Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Trilogy, he is the deuteragonist of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 as he helps Minato Shirogane gain his revenge against for the deaths that occurred in the New Killing School Life while he seeks to redeem himself following the Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy. Patrick also appears in Danganronpa: Burial at Sea as one of the three protagonists and he is the Super High School Level Chef. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, he was known as the Super High School Level Mobster (chō kōkō kyū no "Bōryokudan-in" ''or ''chō kōkō kyū no "Mobusutā".), and was the leader and heir of the Lowell Irish Mob family from Boston, and he was part of Class 65 along with his younger twin brother James Peter Lowell, he was a former member of the North American Student Council and a survivor of both the Attempted Mutual Killing Game of the Student Council and The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy. Following his adventure in Japan after leaving Hope's City to try and put and end to the 'Source of Despair' along with Lucas Amano, and the start of the Hope's City Riots caused by the Future Foundation, Patrick, his friends and the survivors that accompanied him from overseas created the Hope's City Liberation Front as a way to rally the citizens of the city and those displaced by both the Future Foundation and Despair to defeat both organizations and create a world where both Hope and Despair are in neutral balance. He's the main character in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 -Case: Zero-'', ''Danganronpa: infinite Despair 2 -Jack the Ripper-'' and ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-''. Patrick returns as a supporting character in ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-''. Appearance According to many people who see him, he resembles Hajime Yamada's older brother Hifumi Yamada, although he is more 'anatomically correct' or 'humanized' than Hifumi, he wears dark grey hoodie with a patch on both shoulders that read "Hope's Peak Academy Class 65", on his upper arm he also wears a blue armband with the logo of Hope's Peak Academy in the middle of it with the letters 'Leader' on the bottom of the crest as that's the armbands of the Hope's City Liberation Front. Under his hoodie he wears a white dress shirt, black tie and a pair of black suspenders, he also wears a pair of black dress pants, all of his clothing he salvaged from his Hope's Peak Academy Uniform with the exception of the tie, he also wears a pair of googles that keeps the dirt from his eyes. His hair color is dark brown and his eyes are closed, giving him a 'cute' vibe, but when he opens his eyes they are crimson also similar to Izuru Kamukura, his complexion is also pale. Befitting his title as a mobster, Patrick also wears tailored suits and when he is overseeing family meetings, he would wear a black pin-stripe suit with a red handkerchief stuffed into the pocket with a red tie, on his right lapel of his suit he wore the Lowell Family Insignia with the Amano Family Insignia showing his loyalty to both families. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, he wore the standard uniform which consisted of a blue blazer, red tie (as he was a second year student during ''-Death & Rebirth-'') and a pair of navy blue pants with black dress shoes, he customized his uniform with his shirt untucked and his tie almost done up, he would never wear his blazer expect for special occasions or he tied it around his waist. During the events of ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 and Infinite Despair 2 -Jack the Ripper-'', Patrick's clothing has changed to a long coat with parts of his suit under the coat, he still wears his dress shirt and black tie but with a waistcoat under the duster, his left eye was rendered blind after he was hit in the face with a beer bottle by Jack the Ripper when he killed the Ripper and it turned white after it was destroyed. Patrick is around 18-20 years old in ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, while in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair-'' he is confirmed 21 years old. Personality Giving off the aura of a strong leader, Patrick isn’t one that is easily intimidated. Before the tragedy he was immature for the most part along with his twin brother James Peter Lowell and he would often joke around with his friends, although after being exposed to the unforgiving world that The Tragedy brought with it, he matured into a strong leader that aims to unite the people of his city under one banner. Although this development has forced him to discard his emotions in an effort to keep the morale high for the members of the Hope’s City Liberation Force, this sacrifice has left him rather out of touch with others and he might come off a bit cold or uncaring to others even though he means well, when he opens up, Patrick acts as a fatherly/older brother figure to the other members of the liberation front and his friends. Patrick has a bit of a weakness for cute things and loves to collect plushes/stuffed animals, he also loves to take care of small animals as he saved Hajime Yamada's hamster 'Hifumi' from a pet store where he was abandoned, he also loves to watch anime in secret like Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess, if anyone finds out about that he will threaten them to keep quiet. Patrick also believes that people have the ability to find their talents with hard work and determination, he will often argue with various characters that people aren't born with talent. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Mobster As the Super High School Level Mobster, Patrick is a natural leader and rallied the people and his family behind him to when he took back Boston for the Lowells when his father was in Japan to make a deal with Kuzuryuu Yakuza Clan, although his leadership skills caused him to be scouted for Hope's Peak Academy. Patrick secretly hates his title and wishes for a new one which he nearly accomplished by playing Rugby and almost became a Super High School Level Rugby Player. He feels that his title is only for recognition for a family that has been around for nearly 100 years and feels shackled by his fate for being the heir to the Lowell Family, as he knows that he will be constantly targeted by the police, assassins and rival mafia families to kill him. His skills with the gun are also a part of his skills as he was taught at a young age to use firearms in case he needed to kill someone chasing him and he has become a minor gunslinger and he is able to use various weapons both firearms and melee weapons and is never seen without his custom Beretta M92. Considering his weight, Patrick is fairly athletic from playing some sports like Rugby, American Football and some Baseball in his free time. Super High School Level Rugby Player During his time playing for the Hope's Peak Academy Rugby Team, Patrick is considered a de-facto Super High School Level Rugby Player, because he used to train with the team and his prior knowledge playing Rugby back in his old high school. Patrick is fairly athletic as he used to work out and do both cardio and strength training allowing him to lift heavy objects and jump over fences to do minor parkour to avoid Monokumas. History Prior to The Tragedy Patrick, along with his younger twin brother James Peter Lowell, are the middle children of the Lowell Mobster Family, a family that became mobsters during the prohibition in the 1920s upon their birth, they were chosen as the heirs of the family to the shock of his older siblings and family as this was the first time that twins were the heirs to the family. When he was growing up, Patrick was raised in a stable home and was raised on the values of the Lowell Family and to become a leader which he had the natural skills for as when he was in elementary school, Patrick gathered the students to fight against a group of bullies who used to bother the weaker students on the playground. Around the time he was 10 years old, his father taught him and Pete how to use weapons and guns, to defend themselves, although the twins would rather use their fists to deal with situations than using weapons. On the eve of their eleventh birthday, the Lowell Manor was infiltrated by Makoto Amano, he was disarmed by Patrick and tackled to the ground and restrained by the larger boy, as Pete ran to get their father and Patrick was about to kill Makoto, he was stopped by Adrian and Makoto's grandfather who revealed why he was acting as the butler to the Lowell Family, after this, Patrick, Pete and Makoto became friends as Adrian and his grandfather decided to train him to become the acting bodyguard and personal hitman to Patrick and Pete and to help him gain his revenge on the Kuzuryuu Clan. Patrick and Pete became close friends with Makoto who became Lucas Amano, Lucas was made Patrick's 'Consigliere' or advisor when Patrick would become The Boss/Don. Events of Danganronpa: Mafia: Around the time Patrick was fifteen, and his father left Boston for Ireland to oversee a family meeting, the family was temporarily taken out of power because of a coup lead by an awol family member who wanted his own son to be the heir to the family thus giving rise to another Yakuza clan, a rival mafia family and some street gangs. Patrick ended up killing each leader with the help of his friends, siblings and people who have been displaced by the new factions. This caused him to be scouted by Hope's Peak Academy and to be granted the title of Super High School Level Mobster, an old title that was shelved and wasn't used since his own grandfather held the title back in the 1930s, while his brother Pete was given the title Super High School Level Prankster due to his pranking skills while Lucas was given the title Super High School Level Hitman a title he shared with Katsuya Ikari after he managed to fight off Peko Pekoyama who attempted to kill Patrick and Pete. His school before attending Hope's Peak Academy was St. Francis Academy, a private and prestigious school that is well known like Hope's Peak Academy which he attended with Lucas and Pete. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-: -''Note: Since Death & Rebirth is being written, a quick summary will be added for now- Patrick was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy's 65th Class and became a member of the Student Council and the Rugby team to change his title, while nothing of noteworthy happened in his first year besides smuggling in beer and other objects from the outside for dorm parties that his class held during his first year of Hope's Peak Academy. In his second year of Hope's Peak life, during the meeting of the Student Councils, Patrick was accompanied by Lucas as he was his bodyguard and he would act as a translator for the American and Japanese councils, he was later attacked by Mukuro Ikusaba by orders from Junko who would also attack Lucas as well. After the meeting was cancelled due to the hostilities the European Student Council had towards the Japanese Branch and the disappearance of the Japanese Student Council, the North American Student Council returned home, following that two major events occurred, first was the attempted Mutual Killing game of the North American Student Council which he was part of, that caused the death of Sara De Le Serre after she attacked him and Daniel by falling into despair, and the decisive Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy, an event he was thrown in as he was in the old school building along with Lucas and one of their friends Laura Ayanami. After that, The Tragedy started and he was joined by Lucas to kill the 'Source of Despair' and save the world. The two would be accompanied by many survivors such as Hajime Yamada, the younger brother to Class 78-A's Hifumi Yamada and his friends, Minako Shirogane a survivor who managed to escape before the Mutual Killing Game of Class 78-B and the younger twin sister of Minato Shirogane and Alisha De Le Serre the older twin sister to Sara who was away on the transfer student program between the two academies and began and a group of other survivors. They also came into conflict with the Remnants of Despair, Patrick and Lucas would fight Fuyuhiko, his mobster monokuma men and Peko where Lucas declared he would kill Fuyuhiko in the name of the Amano Family and he was nearly close to killing Fuyuhiko and Peko with help from Patrick. According to Hajime, the fight was an epic one that ended with a stalemate after an explosion occurred which separated the two groups, believing that Fuyuhiko was dead, Lucas considered his revenge complete and asked Patrick to rebuild the Amano family which he accepted to do. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair: Patrick isn't seen in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair except in the was seen in the Epilogue as one of the many survivors to return to Hope's City after stealing a yacht from the Towa Corporation and returned to Hope's City. During Chapter 6.5 which took place during the final Class Trial in Infinite Despair, Patrick encountered Nagito Komaeda, and the two shared some words between each other about the topic of Hope, Despair and talent. Which would end in violence as Patrick shot Komaeda in the stomach after he revealed he was a despair, but the latter would survive his wounds thanks to his luck. Minako departed from the group after finding out her brother was alive and thanked the Boss before parting ways. Upon returning to Hope's City, the Future Foundation opened fire on a group of survivors after a survivor of the Massacre tried to open the gates for the survivors of the city in a camp and he was killed, this caused the Hope's City Riots which resulted in the deaths of many Future Foundation Agents where the Super High School Level Task Force was deployed and killed various civilians to maintain order along with Juzo Sakakura was deployed to Hope's City to reclaim the city for the Future Foundation, however he was defeated along with the task force by Patrick, Rose and Lucas and the Future Foundation left the city to rot. Following this, Patrick, along with Lucas Amano, Lloyd DeWitt, Hajime Yamada, Laura Ayanami, Connor Pearce, Nicole Brunel, James Peter Lowell, Rose Belnades and Alisha De Le Serre founded the Hope's City Liberation Front to save the city from despair and to expose the Future Foundation for the atrocities they committed in the name of 'hope'. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2: -To be added- Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 3 -The Final Fall of Despair- -To be added- Relationships Hope's Peak Academy: North American Branch: Class 65: Lucas Amano: Patrick and Luke share a mutual respect and close friendship with each other along with Pete, the two were raised alongside each other as Lucas was Patrick's bodyguard and he became his advisor the moment he would become The Boss, while Lucas knows that Patrick is his boss and follows his orders while working for him, Patrick doesn't want Lucas to follow his orders and find his own way the moment the Amano Family comes back into power. Both of them are shown to communicate by making hand motions and gestures while also reading each others lips, they also created an unstoppable fighting combination when fighting despair. Laura Ayanami: Patrick and Laura had a close friendship prior to her sacrifice, he had considered her one of the few people he could open up too about his problems and she in return loved him but never told him her feelings until she died and kissed him before throwing herself into the core of the Monokuma factory, Patrick cared deeply for her and it showed when he kept a photo of her, the painting she made of the group when she was in the hospital and a group photo even after she was revealed to be a member of despair who betrayed the group. -More to be added- Family: Patrick's relationship with his family is a close one, he was close to his father and younger twin brother growing up as Pete and him were chosen as the heirs of the family, many members would say 'The Apples doesn't fall far from the tree' when talking about Patrick and Adrian and how they were alike at the same age. -more to be added- Future Foundation: Patrick has a deep hatred towards the Future Foundation due to the events of the Hope's City Riots, and feels that they are also unknowingly spreading Despair instead of Hope, he does respect two members such as Kazuo Tengan and Great Gozu in their efforts against despair. -To be added- The Japanese Branch of Hope's Peak Academy: Izuru Kamukura: Patrick had met Izuru Kamukura briefly when passing each other and both had looked into each others crimson eyes, according to Patrick he felt a chill run down his spine when he encountered Izuru and felt the urge to run in the other direction. Something he had never felt before in his life. Nagito Komaeda: Patrick and Komaeda had met briefly during Chapter 6.5 of Infinite Despair, the two would have a short conversation about hope, despair and talent, something which Patrick became angry with and nearly resorted to beating Komaeda for calling the Reserve Course and talentless people worthless and merely stepping stones for hope. Which Patrick would counter with by saying that people aren't born with talent can make a talent by working hard and reaching their goals with unbroken determination to better themselves. Patrick would later end up shooting Komaeda in the stomach after he revealed that he was a member of despair, because of their interactions, Patrick started to question the motives behind people who were on the sides of hope and despair thus leading him to turn to the side of neutrality. Class 78-B Minato Shirogane: Minato and Patrick have a brotherly friendship, Patrick acting as Minato's mentor and showing him what harm the Future Foundation did to Hope's City, while Patrick didn't want to admit it, he was very wary about Minato since he was a member of the Future Foundation and if he turned on them he would be forced to kill him. The two of them started to respect each other after saving Matsumoto Kishinuma and killing a member of the main core of the North American Despair. During the course of the story, Minato would go to Patrick for advice and disclose his insecurities and his worries to Patrick who would give him advice in return. Trivia * In the first draft of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, then titled as Danganronpa: Syndicate, Patrick was supposed to have been a failed Izuru Kamukura along with many other students and even Pete as well which was the cause of his red eyes, but in the final draft of Infinite Despair 2. Patrick's red eyes were obtained at birth along with Pete's crimson eyes. * Things were carried over from that phase of development such as Patrick's crimson eyes, the target radar when in 'Berserk Mode' in his pupils, and his black hair. * Patrick, Pete and Minato share the same birthdays which is on the 15th of July. * If Patrick was in a Mutual Killing game, he would be one of the few characters who could kill someone and get away with the murder as he knows how to dispose of a body properly without leaving any evidence behind, this also applies to Pete and Lucas as they all were thought how to. * Patrick survived three killing games/attempted killing games, the first one was the Attempted Mutual Killing game of the Student Council, the second was The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy and the third was The Incident at the European Branch. * The reason why Patrick wore a long coat with a small cape attached was when he and Pete were returning to Boston before the events of ''Infinite Despair 2 -Jack the Ripper-'', was to keep the dirt off his clothing as the brothers made their way across the country to home. * Patrick's long coat is based off the Hunter Garb from Bloodborne (The cape variant). * Patrick's default weapon is a custom Beretta 92F, he later gains a Beretta M96FS from Hajime. * Patrick's custom Beretta is based off the Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' from the Resident Evil series, Hajime even calls Patrick's custom a Samurai Edge after telling him he pulled the name from a video game and it uses the same aesthetics as the gun from Resident Evil. Category:Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Characters Category:Crime-based Talents Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Mobster